


《承语》第四十章 回家

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 1





	《承语》第四十章 回家

还是这样你会舒服一点？  
————————————————   
贺语努力想挣脱开突然笼罩了他的怀抱，却被那人死死钳制在怀里，勒得他胸口有些发疼。

“别乱动...再动要碰到你肚子了。”栾承的声音就在他耳边，带着人呼气出来的温度，吹到贺语耳朵里。

“医生是吧？今天多谢你，麻烦你回避一下。”怀里的人推拒的动作停了下来， 栾承才微微侧过头，压抑着胸膛里翻滚猛烈的情绪，对一旁的医生说。

医生连忙应是，退出去的时候带上了门。

房门隔绝了外面嘈杂的声音，房间内只剩下两个人慢慢平复的喘息声。

怀里的人太软太温顺，让栾承舍不得撒开手，直到贺语硬生生抽了一下鼻子，栾承放开他才发现，不知何时，两行眼泪开了闸似得留下来，被贺语蹭了一脸。

“对不起...”贺语抬手用手背抹了下眼泪，声音发紧，“我不是故意跑的...我不想逃的...”

就像有规律的波形图，每次到达一个高峰以后又要回落到底才肯罢休。

贺语也不知道为什么会这样，明明这段时间日子刚刚好过一点，他差一点就要说服栾承不要把自己送回奴营，虽然栾承还没松口，但总觉得他的申请没那么可怕。

可这一个月，算是又压下一块重石，“逃奴”的罪名可比违逆主人大多了。

可他一点也不想接受那些可怕的惩罚，他死过一次，十分抗拒那种绝望。

可命运偏偏与他作对，担惊受怕了整一个月不得安心，这一天还是到了。

贺语越想越觉得委屈无力，眼泪完全止不住，越来越凶。

“我知道...别哭了。”栾承有些手足无措，贺语从来在他面前小心谨慎，最难过无助的时候也是小声啜泣着， 从没有过这样狼狈的样子。不只是贺语，从来没有人在栾承面前像贺语这样止不住地哭，泪水不会流尽似的。这要怎么让他停下来？

“主人...主人！”一双手紧紧得攥着栾承的袖子，贺语哭腔中带着急迫，听得栾承胸膛发紧，“我自己去奴营！只是...能不能...能不能不算是逃奴...”

声音越来越小，说到最后自己也没了底气。

虽然两人不见已经过了一个月，可这事一只压在贺语心里喘不过气来，这时提起来不仅突兀，还适得其反。

话音一落，连哭泣声都变得小心翼翼了。

“不用去奴营，也不是逃奴。你顶多算逃妻。”栾承的心跟着他揪起来，半晌才轻吐一口气，扯了医生的凳子坐下，轻握着贺语的腰带到自己身上坐下，温热的掌心轻按在贺语的小腹上，“你这里有孩子了是不是？愿意生么？”

“我...”贺语没反应过来，盯着眼前的地板缝，下意识地摇了摇头。

“贺语，我没想把你送去奴营。”栾承板正语气，轻轻在贺语的小腹上拍了拍，等他翻涌的情绪和眼泪都安静下来，之前没跟他说清楚，是觉得这样认真的事不应该那样轻率，如今，该做的事和能做的事都做完了，是该好好补偿这个小家伙。

“我已经跟姜姚办了离婚手续，现在，我对他已经没有法律上的责任了。而且，我已经告知了家里长辈，我跟他们说，”栾承动了动，把贺语双腿都揽到一侧，这个角度他正好可以看到贺语红红的耳朵尖和脸上的泪痕，“说我要迎娶贺家的小少爷，曾经是我的小奴隶，做我的妻子。”

栾承盯着贺语的反应，贺语的睫毛被眼泪打湿，在空气中抖了抖。

“通过法律，记入家谱。我们的关系受到法律保护，我们财产共享，债务共享，我们会共同养育这个孩子，这个，和以后的更多个。你会站在我的身边，作为我的另一半，见我的朋友、家人。这样说，你愿意么？”

栾承的声音低沉，在耳旁萦绕不去。温热的气息刺激着贺语，他不禁躲了躲身子，不可置信地望着栾承。被咬红了的嘴唇泛着水光，张了张，没吐得出一个字。

栾承的眼神里揣着温柔，把人颌角的凌厉松了几分。

“一个月来受委屈了，”栾承收紧手臂，把贺语抱的更紧，一段白皙的脖颈脆弱地暴露在空气里，栾承凑的进了些，让隐隐的海棠气味浓了些，“我要是知道你怀了孩子，不会忍心让你在外漂泊这么久...”

不只是那个字眼刺激了贺语伤痕累累的柔软内心，栾承的额头就抵在他脖颈侧面，他终于松了下来，轻轻偏过头，靠上了栾承温热的脸颊。

\--

从小医院中出来，栾承带着贺语直接登上了一架等在旁边的直升机，他们的目的地是一座小岛。

小岛四面环海，面积不大风景却耐看，气候不冷不热，四季都有温和的海风吹过，是个养胎的好地方。

在海边有一幢二层小楼，洁白的外漆和深蓝的房顶，门外搭着的木板小路一直延伸到沙滩上。

贺语刚被进了家门，还没来得及打量这个他接下来几个月的新住所，脚边就被一团毛绒裹住了。

小花熟练地从角落窜出来，显然是已经对这个家已经十分熟悉、划作自己的地盘了。一月不见，小猫长大了好多，叫声也不奶声奶气了，围着贺语嗷嗷叫了几声，十分威武的嗅着贺语身上的气味，用没人打理的毛茸茸的大尾巴不断扫着贺语的裤腿，那意思明晃晃的——这个人是我的了。

贺语复杂了一路的心终于从热油里捞了出来，慢慢冷却，却仍是混杂着一丝不安和焦虑。

贺语正要低头把小猫捞在怀里掂掂，自己却先双脚离开了地面。

“别抱了，它可是沉了不少，比你轻下去的多。”栾承不费力地横抱起贺语，直接把人带到了已经放好水的浴室。

“你不能再瘦了，”栾承抱着贺语半倚在浴缸中，周围的热气是缓解情绪的良药，栾承闭着眼，手上仍是不住地往贺语小腹上探，轻笑一声，“你可不能让他吃不饱。”

一月未见，贺语的身型本就小，又消瘦了些，在栾承怀里小小的一团，栾承的动作让他有些敏感，乖乖的缩着背，尽量去忽视小腹上充满威胁性的手。

“放松点，”栾承往贺语露在水面上的背上撩了些水，贺语话不多，难捱了也不说，只自己默默忍着不说，栾承不再用手掌去触碰贺语腹中尚不明显的小生命，手指在他小腹上轻点，一路勾着火，抚上了贺语一个月来没有被人触摸过的性器，“还是这样你会舒服一点？”

贺语的呼吸立刻重了起来。

不知是因为一个月没起过欲望，还是太过习惯栾承的抚摸，贺语几乎受不了栾承的任何一点挑拨。

栾承坐直了身子，胸膛紧紧贴上贺语光滑的后背，身后人身上灼热的温度让贺语从内到外的烧了起来。

下身的手灵巧熟练，最知道如何挑起身子主人的欲望。栾承气息火热，吮吸啃咬着贺语白皙圆润的肩头，在他脖颈上留下一道道暧昧的痕迹。

像被欲望的恶魔包围，贺语清晰地感受到身下的手顺着性器上下撸动，顶端光滑的龟头被粗粝的指腹摸索，灵活的手指在柱身上滚过，尽情的挑起欲火。

耳旁是栾承压抑着的轻喘，贺语向后昂起脖颈，口腔里翻滚着不清不楚的呜咽，终于没力气再绷紧着小腹，整个人紧紧地靠在栾承身上。

贺语被栾承折腾的面红耳赤，嘴角微张着，眼里翻动着滚烫的情欲，将自己交由栾承抚摸着，发泄了出来。

————————————————

我发现，我是个受控，只会写虐受的部分，并不是十分的喜欢火葬场呜呜呜，我只喜欢看火葬场！


End file.
